1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandising display rack and more particularly to a display rack for clothing which has foldable frames for holding garments and for ease of storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Racks for the display of merchandise such as garments have been known for a long time. A major difficulty with currently existing racks is the space required for storage of racks which are not displaying merchandise. Also, the need for space is exacerbated by the storage of both rectangular and circular display racks which are used for different types of displays depending on the specifics of the merchandise and the space available on the selling floor. Valuable warehouse space is used to store the rectangular and circular display racks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,938 to Solomon discloses a nestable garment rack which assists in reduction of storage space required for display racks. However, it does not reduce storage of racks which have rectangular or circular frames on which the garments are hung. Robolin, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,248, discloses a garment rack with a pedestal base and extenders to which hanger rods are attached. The applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,888 to Steiner which discloses a clothes drying apparatus which folds for reduced size in storage. The applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,704 to Davis and U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,644 to Tingle which disclose a display stand and a necktie holder respectively which have circular or semicircular frames.
However, none of these references disclose a display rack which has foldable rectangular and semicircular frames and a base which provide for greatly reduced storage requirements. Also, the references do not address the need for a display rack which can be easily and rapidly transitioned from a storage condition to a use condition and further wherein the use condition is convertible between rectangular, circular and mixed rectangular/circular.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact folding merchandise display rack which can be stored in reduced space and is rapidly and easily changed from a storage mode to a use mode and vice versa.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a compact foldable merchandising display rack having a base. The base has a Z configuration for nesting a plurality of racks, thereby further reducing the required floor space during storage. A pair of spaced-apart vertical supports are connected to the base, extending thereabove, and having respective top portions at a height above the base. A horizontal support is mounted on the respective top portions of the vertical supports. A pair of rectangular frames are pivotably connected to the horizontal support, one on each side thereof. Each rectangular frame has a first storage portion in which the respective frame is disposed in a vertical plane substantially adjacent to the pair of vertical supports, such that each respective frame may be pivotably moved independently of the other respective frame. Each rectangular frame has a second erected position in which the respective frame is disposed substantially in a horizontal plane. The pair of rectangular frames in the erected position together form a horizontal rack for display purposes. A pair of half-round frames are pivotably connected to the horizontal support; each half-round frame being nested within the confines of a respective rectangular frame. Each half-round frame may be moved independently of the other half-round frame from an initial storage position in which the respective half-round frame is disposed in a vertical plane substantially adjacent to the pair of vertical supports and into a second erected position in which each respective half-round frame is disposed in a horizontal plane. There is provided either a half-round or a substantially circular display in lieu of the rectangular rack for alternate display purposes. Thus, there is provided a versatile merchandising rack which can be quickly set up for either rectangular, circular, half-round or mixed half-round/rectangular displays, and which may be folded substantially flat, thereby reducing the required floor space during storage.
The vertical supports each have a pair of telescoping members. Means are provided for connecting the telescoping members to one another at selected increments wherein the height of the top portions may be adjusted to a desired height.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a compact foldable merchandising display rack, having a base, a pair of spaced-apart vertical supports connected to the base, extending thereabove, and having respective top portions at a height above the base. A horizontal support is mounted on the respective top portions of the vertical supports. A pair of rectangular frames are pivotably connected to the horizontal support, one on each side thereof. Each rectangular frame has a first storage portion in which the respective frame is disposed in a vertical plane substantially adjacent to the pair of vertical supports, such that each respective frame may be pivotably moved independently of the other respective frame. Each rectangular frame has a second erected position in which the respective frame is disposed substantially in a horizontal plane and is releasably latched to the horizontal support. The pair of rectangular frames in the erected position together form a horizontal rack for display purposes. The releasable latch is a hasp having a hinged first end connected to the respective frame. A second end of the hasp has a slotted opening formed therein. A rotatable key means is mounted on the horizontal support such that, in the erected position of the respective frame, the key means is received in the slotted opening of the hasp and rotation of the key means locks the key means in the slotted opening of the hasp. Thus, there is provided a versatile merchandising rack which can be quickly set up for either rectangular, or half-rectangular displays, and which may be folded substantially flat, thereby reducing the required floor space during storage.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a compact foldable merchandising display rack, having a base, a pair of spaced-apart vertical supports connected to the base, extending thereabove, and having respective top portions at a height above the base. A horizontal support is mounted on the respective top portions of the vertical supports. A pair of half-round frames are pivotably connected to the horizontal support. Each half-round frame may be moved independently of the other half-round frame from an initial storage position in which the respective half-round frame is disposed in a vertical plane substantially adjacent to the pair of vertical supports and into a second erected position in which each respective half-round frame is disposed in a horizontal plane and is releasably latched to the horizontal support. There is provided either a half-round or a substantially circular display for alternate display purposes. The releasable latch is a hasp having a hinged first end connected to the respective frame. A second end of the hasp has a slotted opening formed therein. A rotatable key means is mounted on the horizontal support such that, in the erected position of the respective frame, the key means is received in the slotted opening of the hasp and rotation of the key means locks the key means in the slotted opening of the hasp. Thus, there is provided a versatile merchandising rack which can be quickly set up for either circular or half-round displays, and which may be folded substantially flat, thereby reducing the required floor space during storage.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.